kapitanbombafandomcom-20200215-history
Tytus Bomba
thumb|150px|Kapitan Bomba ze swoim karabinem thumb|150px|Bezcenny uśmiech Kapitana Bomby Kapitan Tytus Bomba (ur. 665) – oficer Gwiezdnej Floty, dowódca legendarnego Orzeła 7. Wraz ze swoimi tępymi chujami (żołnierzami) jest największym postrachem wszystkich kosmitów (Też zazwyczaj tępych chujów) w Galaktyce Kurvix, a nawet całym wszechświecie. Unicestwia każdego spotkanego kosmitę zazwyczaj napierdalając go z karabina (co jest jednocześnie jego ulubionym hobby) bez względu na płeć, wiek czy kolor oczu. Kapitan wiele razy otarł się o śmierć realizując ekstremalnie niebezpieczne misje zlecane mu najprawdopodobniej przez samego Admirała Gwiezdnej Floty, jednak zawsze wychodził obronną ręką dzięki ponadprzeciętnemu sprytowi, intelektowi oraz karabinowi. Na koncie Bomby jest wiele znaczących sukcesów dotyczących bezpieczeństwa międzygalaktycznego jak zapierdolenie Lorda Kita K' Ul - a czy odbicie księżniczki Gwiezdnej Republiki z rąk Kurvinoksów. Poza tym wpisał się do annałów misji badawczych będąc pierwszą osobą, która przepierdoliła się przez granicę wszechświatu i poznała jego tajemnice. Jak powszechnie wiadomo, Kapitan Bomba ma odwiecznego wroga wśród żołnierzy Gwiezdnej Floty, a jest nim Kapitan Chorąży Torpeda. To właśnie z nim Bomba walczył o tytuł Asa Gwiezdnej Floty. Przemęczenie Jak wiadomo, Tytus poświęcił całe swoje życie na walkę z kosmitami. Napierdalał we wszystko, co się rusza. Niestety, nie znał niczego poza walką. Skutkuje to dosyć niebezpiecznymi skutkami ubocznymi. Kapitan Bomba zawsze nosi przy sobie karabin, nawet w domu. Dba o swoją sprawność fizyczną, ale czasem przesadza z podciagnieciami na drążku, i zdarzają mu się omdlenia... Przez to zbyt wiele myśli robocie jego dziewczyna Andżela zerwała z nim na jakiś czas,ale potem jak mówi Tytus, być może zmądrzała i dała mu spokój. Podwładni Kapitan Bomba nie pracuje samodzielnie, posiada dwóch oddanych mu żołnierzy - Janusza (z domu) Sram i Sebka Bąka, którzy może nawet poświęciliby dla niego życie. Nieustraszeni, u boku swojego dowódcy walczą z kosmitami o pokój we wszechświecie. Operacyjnie nazywa ich tępymi chujami, z tego prostego powodu, że "są tępymi chujami". Bomba jest surowym dowódcą i gani wszelkie wypowiedzi pozbawione przekleństw, hańbiące żołnierzy. Kosmici Kosmici są nieodłączną częścią życia Kapitana Bomby. Bez nich jego egzystencja nie miała by sensu. Zabił ich już tylu, że nikt nie byłby w stanie tego zliczyć. Zazwyczaj kończyli standardowo, nafaszerowani ołowiem z karabina, lub poprzez eksplozję granatu ukrytego w ich dupie. Zdarzało się że Kapitan Bomba żądał od kosmity wykonania kosmicznej sztuczki dzięki czemu ten mógł uratować swoje życie, ale jak wiadomo Bomba nie byłby sobą gdyby nie zapierdolił każdego napotkanego obcego (nawet na widok kosmity-sprzymierzeńca, czyli Michała Głusia, korci Kapitana, żeby go zapierdolić). W akcie zemsty kosmici wymyślili parodię Kapitana Bomby pt. "Kapitan Dupa" i emitują go w kablówce. Kapitan Dupa i jego koleżkowie są pedałami i lubią się ruchać. Działalność badawcza Załoga Orzeła 1 ma nie tylko zasługi w zakresie bezpieczeństwa międzygalaktycznego, ale również odniosła wielki sukces podczas misji badawczej, która zakładała sprawdzenie co jest poza granicą wszechświatu. Jest to najprawdopodobniej pierwsza załoga, która przekroczyła tą barierę i poznała odwieczną tajemnicę ludzkości. Otóż po przekroczeniu granicy kosmosu wszystkie tkanki organiczne mutują i przybierają kształt kutasa. Jak później stwierdzili eksperci, był to krok milowy w medycynie. Oprócz tego znakomitego odkrycia Kapitan Bomba opracował jak można bezpiecznie wylądować na Słońcu. Dotychczas wszyscy myśleli, że jakiekolwiek zbliżenie się do tej gwiazdy spowoduje spalenie rakiety wraz z załogą. Jednak dowódca Orzeła 7 obalił tą teorię. Wg niego, na Słońcu należy lądować w nocy. Jest właśnie dlatego kapitanem, a nie zwykłym szeregowym tępym chujem, gdyż był w stanie wymyślić tak proste rozwiązanie, które jakoś nikomu do głowy wcześniej nie przyszło. As Gwiezdnej Floty Kapitan Bomba od zawsze walczył z Chorążym Torpedziem o prym wśród żołnierzy Gwiezdnej Floty, na każdym kroku rywalizowali ze sobą o to kto jest najlepszy. W końcu ustawili się na solówę na planecie Wpi-zdylia leżącej na zadupiu wszechświata. Po krótkiej wymianie argumentów słownych i manualnych (czyt. mordobicie) Kapitan wykorzystał przewagę swojego sprytu oraz sąsiedztwo granicy wszechświata i wypchnął za nią Torpedę, który niemalże natychmiastowo zamienił się w kutasa, musiał przyznać wyższość i tytuł Asa Gwiezdnej Floty Bombie. ''Śmierć'' i powrót Kapitan Bomba niefortunnie zginął powieszony na oczach setek Kurvinoxów, bowiem został schwytany przez Kutanoida na planecie KUUUTAX. Jego następcą został znienawidzony Chorąży Torpeda (teraz znany jako Kapitan Chorąży Torpeda). Pojawił się też mściciel-amator, czarnoskóry Mkbewe. Z powodu jego znajomego podbródka Sebek myślał, że to Bomba, jednak w odcinku Powrót Króla Mkbewe został zabity przez Kutanoida, a Bomba niespodziewanie pojawił się na placu boju. Przy pomocy siły i sprytu zabił Kutanoida, raz na zawsze pokazując, komu należy się tytuł największego pogromcy kosmitów w Galaktyce Kurvix. Co tak naprawdę stało się z Bombą po rzekomym "powieszeniu" można ujrzeć w odcinku pt. Gdzie sikorka mówi "ja pierd**lę".... Bomba przeżył egzekucję poprzez zainstalowanie implantu. Była to rura z umywalki Orzeła 1, w której zalęgło się żywe gówno. Bomba połknął rurę, a potem poszedł do walki z Kutanoidem. Po przewiezieniu na Planetę Wojny, sługus Sułtana, Luigi (czyli Chorąży Głuś) podał Bombie drugi implant - błonnik, wyjaśniając, że gdyby Bomba nie zesrał się po egzekucji to musiałby go dobić z dzidy laserowej, a takiego implantu już Bomba nie miał. Po "egzekucji" i sfingowanym procesie pucyfikacji, Bomba spierdolił z bazy przez kibel w lunaparku. W tym momencie, do tego kibla wszedł Kutanoid i w końcu Bomba dowiedział się, gdzie jego wróg ma dupę. 3 dni później z pomocą Głusia uciekł z Planety Wojny i w międzyczasie upierdolił Matkę Sułtana. Potem pojawił się na placu boju, gdzie zabił Kutanoida przez wepchnięcie granatu do mordy (tam miał dupę). Dalsze Losy Po akcji ocalenia, załoga została zaatakowana przez Sułtana Kosmitów, jednak z opresji wybawił ich nie kto inny jak Michał Głuś. Niestety rakieta Głusia nie nadawała się do ucieczki i została szybko zestrzelona. Bomba wyjął z rakiety radiostację i piątka poszła na górę by wysłać sygnał "HWDP", który miał sprowokować policję galaktyczną by przyleciała i zabrała ich do domu. Jednak przez przypadek spotkali zcyborgizowanego Mkbewe, przez co Głuś pomylił litery i wpisał "HWDC". Chwilę potem przybyły C'Qrwozaury, zabierając ich na roboty niewolnicze do kopalni torfu. 2 tygodnie później Mkbewe również przybył a piątka pokonała kosmitów i uciekła do bazy Gwiezdnej Floty. Następnie Admirał podzielił piątkę na 2 grupy: Grupę Bomby (Bomba, Janusz i Sebek) oraz Grupę Torpedy (Torpeda z Głusiem). Wszyscy dostali misję zdobycia planów dzidy laserowej, co według Admirała miało pomóc w pokonaniu Sułtana. Podczas jednej z misji załoga Bomby zdobywa plany tej dzidy i oddaje je Admirałowi. Niestety Torpeda i Głuś zostali porwani przez terrorystów, przez co Bomba musiał ich odbić. Na drugie nieszczęście okazało się, że plany które zdobył były planem teleportyzera, który przeniósł Admirała i naukowców na Planetę Wojny. Po przegranej walce i śmierci Admirała zarządzono wybory nowego. Bomba głosował najpierw na swojego dawnego nauczyciela - Generała Kuja, jednak gdy okazało się że do wyborów podchodzi Generał Lufa (ojciec Bomby) Bomba zagłosował na niego, choć wcześniej razem z Torpedą i Głusiem uważali że to jest jego podróbka (co zresztą było prawdą). Po zastanowieniu się Bomba uznał że pomoże mu zwyciężyć w wyborach. Bomba dostał misję uratowania ewakuujących się żołnierzy na planecie Schlapac sję N.A.R.Y.J., jednak okazało się, że to była pułapka, i że czyhali na niego Skurwiwije i Kurvinoxy na czele z majorem Śryfem. Bomba dwukrotnie przechytrzył Śryfa, przy drugim razie go przesłuchał i zabił. Nagrał wiadomośc o tym że zdemaskuje fałszywego Lufę (czego nie ogłosił na nagraniu, tylko że ma to zrobić na ziemi). Po odkryciu tego, Chujew zmieniony w Lufę postanowił zmienić się w Bombę i zniszczyć drewniany krzyż przez co po powrocie prawdziwego Bomby nie powitano go dobrze. Został zamknięty w więzieniu, z którego dzięki pomocy podwładnych udaje mu się uciec. Gdy sobowtór Lufy ogłasza, że podpisze za dwa dni rozejm z Sułtanem kosmitów, Bomba przerywa mu i zaczyna z nim walczyć. Ostatecznie, gdy Bomba pokonuje go, ten zmienia się w dawnego Admirała. Chorąży Torpeda zabija Chujewa. Bomba zostaje ostatecznie oczyszczony zarzutów. Dziecko Jakiś czas potem wziął ją (Andżele) do łóżka i seks. Potem dostał wezwanie. Gdy skończył Andżela do niego zadzwoniła mówiąc, że jest w ciąży. Tytus Bomba dostał misję na Mazurach i wtedy dowiedział się, że jego żona została porwana. Jak się potem dowiedzał porywacz żądał ekperymentalnego śmigłowca Putas albo jak się potem dowiedziało jego szczątków. Jednak, najprawdopodobniej z niecierpliwości ukradł je z cały Orzełem 1. Koniec końców razem z Sebkiem i Januszem, zdołał znaleźć i ocalić Andżelę oraz dziecko, prawdopodobnie chłopca, przed porywacza, czarnego Pana Kleksa. Jak się potem okazuje Tytus niezbyt je lubi:(cytuję) '...Musiał mi jebany przypomnieć o bachorze,całe noce kolki, srolki i sraka w pieluchy.'' ''Po tym jak to powiedział tak się wkurwił, że zapierdolił dwa skurwole zbierające grzyby w lesie. Zemsta Sułtana Kosmitów Za zabicie syna Sułtana Kosmitów z jego śmigłowcem "Orzeł 1", za karę został uwięziony w czarnej dziurze i tam zamienił się w rasę Kurvinoxa i próbował popełnić samobójstwo, ale Janusz Sram ostrzegał go i Sebastianowi, żeby się uspokoić i przypomnieć o fizyce i czary na rasę w czarnej dziurze. Został oszołomiony wraz ze swoimi podwładnymi przez łowcę nagród i pojmany. Kapitan Bomba Kutapokalipsa W filmie Kutapokalipsa, Sułtan Kosmitów zaraził go alkowirusem i zaczął chlać codziennie wódę z Kapitanem Michałem Głusiem. Za karę został wy*****y z Gwiezdnej Floty za tragiczne wybryki. Zaraz po wyrzuceniu Tytusa Bomby z grupy wojskowej okazało się, że zbliża się Kometa Kuźwar chcąca zniszczyć wszystkie galaktyki. Gwiezdna Flota sprzymierzą się z Kurvix i Kujwdubie, żeby mieć najważniejszą próbę, by pokonać Kuźwarkich Bengalów z największą szansą. Sułtan Kosmitów podaje Głuśowi, Sebkowi i Januszowi antidotum żeby uleczyli Tytusa Bombę do zdrowia, jednak on go nie chce, bo uważa że to pe**lskie i obiecał ojcu że jego du** będzie ciasna jak po praniu. Ostatecznie przeczytał instrukcję i okazało się, że musiał tylko lekko wstrząsnąć. Sam się w końcu wyleczył i uratował wszechświat z Deformersami i Mkbewe'm Uno Duo, którzy mu pomagali. Gdy już pokonali Kuźwarskiego wroga, Mkbewe zaczął do niego na********ać, ale zwiał bo Deformersy w niego waliły, a Sułtan Kosmitów spierdolił z wojskiem. Udział w innych serialach Oprócz serialu "Kapitan Bomba", postać Kapitana Bomby pojawiła się w serialach Generał Italia, Laserowy Gniew Dzidy (jako wspomnienie) oraz w serialu "Blok Ekipa", gdzie tytułowa ekipa wywołała jego ducha. Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Gwiezdna Flota